The Great Rescue
by princess yukiko
Summary: This starts after Marinette gave Master Fu the Miraculous book... LB & CN get a distress call from Wayzz. He tells them that he thinks Fu is being held against his will. Now it's up to Chat to sneak in a fairly secured building rescue Fu and hopefully get out unseen. Will he succeed? Or will Chat's jealousy get the better of him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been wanting to start this for the longest time but took me until now to actually do it.**

 **This will be based off the last episode of season 1… A few days after Marinette gives Master Fu The miraculous book. And this will mainly be Adrian/CN's POV**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Plagg what am I going to do?! I can't find that book anywhere! What if my dad finds out I took it?" Adrien exclaimed after he returned home after another fruitless search.

"uhh… I'm guessing he'll ground you?" the black cat kwami said in a bored tone as he rushed to cuddle with his favorite camembert cheese.

"Worse! He won't let me go to school anymore and increase my extra curriculars!" he groaned as he face planted on his bed in defeat.

"What's The big deal?" Plagg asked "school is _boring_ anyway. If you're grounded we can just chill here all day."

"Sure the classes may not be as fun and I already know most of it… but I won't get to see my friends anymore… what - what if they forget about me…" he whined into his pillow.

"As long as _you_ don't forget to feed _me_ everything will be fineeee…" Plagg said as he swallowed his roll of cheese in a single bite.

Adrien quickly sat up "What if my dad crams my schedule so much I won't even have time to be Chat Noir?! I won't be able to see M'lady." he sighed blissfully as he glanced at the poster he had of her by his bed. But his expression soon turned to sorrow. "What if _she_ forgets about me? I know she doesn't need Chat Noir to protect the city… but I wouldn't be able to live without her…" Adrien sighed heavily as Plagg just casually lounged around.

"Speaking of… that girl was coughing an awful lot today. I could barely get any sleep in!" Plagg complained crossing his little arms.

"Who? Marinette? Yea, she seems to be coming down with something… I hope it's not too serious…" Adrien said thinking of his classmate who sat behind him.

Plagg was about to say a snide remark but instead, his ears perked up and he suddenly shot up into the air, staring out the window.

Noticing his companion's change in attitude concerned the blonde. _'Plagg's never serious… what's happening?'_

He slowly stood up to stand next to the kwami and look in the direction he was… but there was nothing there.

"Plagg you alright?" he reached over to pat the tiny cat on the head to get his attention when he suddenly turned and grabbed his finger… the one where his miraculous rested on.

"Transform kid, NOW! There's an emergency!" Plagg exclaimed in a rush, squeezing his chosen's finger.

"What? Is there an akuma? Is it Ladybug?" the blonde asked looking towards the city searching for anything that might be out of the ordinary or his lady on the rooftops.

"No… maybe? I dunno but we need to get going! I'm sure Ladybug will meet us there!" Plagg said as he pulled Adrien towards the window.

"Plagg please tell me what's going on!" Adrien exclaimed pulling his hand back.

"I'll explain on the way! But we need to get going… like yesterday!"

Adrien saw the desperation in his kwami's eyes. He nodded and called out his transformation.

…

' _Keep heading that way… I'll tell you when we're close…'_ Plagg said through the ring.

"Ok… now will you tell me what's going on?" Chat asked as he jumped rooftop to rooftop.

' _I got a distress call…'_

"A distress call from whom? Ladybug?" Thinking his lady was in trouble he picked up the pace.

' _No, not from her, but I'm sure she got the same call…'_

"Well, who _else_ could call you?" Chat asked using his staff to vault into the sky and gaining momentum.

' _The great guardian…'_

"Who's the great guardian?"

' _Name should be self-explanatory kid.'_ Plagg sarcastically remarked _._

Chat rolled his eyes "You know that's not what I meant… _What_ does he guard?"

' _Sigh...to put it simply: he guards us when we are dormant and he helps us choose and get to our new chosen. He's a miraculous wielder like you but far more experienced.'_ Plagg explained

"A miraculous wielder? Then why doesn't he help in the fight against Papillon? Especially if he has more experience…We could really use his help."

' _He just can't… You'll find out why… the building two blocks down is where we need to go.'_ Plagg directed.

Chat nodded and soon dropped down into the alley behind the Building.

Looking through the small back window Chat was able to see a small kitchen, but nothing or no one else. Trying the back door and seeing it was locked he scratched his head.

"Should I just go through the front?" He asked out loud.

Before Plagg could answer the back door slowly opened.

"Uhh… I checked it was locked…" Chat said as he took a step towards the open door, expecting to see someone waiting inside… but slightly blanched when it was empty.

' _It's open now… just go in!_ ' Plagg said impatiently

"I dunno if I wanna go in a seemingly haunted building…this is how all scary movies start" Chat said not moving from his spot.

' _It's_ not _haunted, kid.'_

"Then how do you explain the door unlocking _and_ opening _by itself_?!" Chat asked becoming tenser by the second. He took a step back thinking he would just wait for his lady on the roof, when...

"YEOW!" Chat exclaimed, jumping five feet in the air when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

Landing a couple of feet from where he was on all fours, tail and ears perfectly erect, back arched, eyes wide, a slight hiss escaping his lips… he his fear instantly melted to embarrassment when his eyes landed on Ladybug.

Her hands were covering her mouth as she tried to stifle her laugh, her shoulders shaking, and eyes glowing with mirth.

He quickly straightened up and tried to play it off. "Why hello there M'lady… how funny to cross paths here of all places…" he said leaning against the wall trying to look as captivating as possible.

"Yes," she giggled "very funny indeed."

Chat pouted and looked away, trying to hide his embarrassed blush as she laughed.

"I'm sorry kitty; I didn't mean to scare you." She said after her laughter stopped and cleared her throat. She looked towards the open door. "I assume you got the distress call too?"

Chat nodded, taking in the image of his lady whom he hadn't seen in a few days, since Volpina. It always amazed him that in just seeing her all his worries and exhaustion would just melt away, leaving him refreshed and giddy. It was like seeing the sun after being in a cave for so long. Such a warm and lifting feeling. But in his blatant staring he noticed something was off.

Even though her eyes were sparkling with laughter they were slightly dull, her cheeks were slightly flushed, and she seemed to be breathing a bit hard.

He found himself walking to stand beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"M'lady are you alright? You seem a bit flushed…" he asked concerned.

He felt her tense under his hand as she turned to face him. A seemingly forced smile on her face.

"I'm alright, Chat… I'm worried for the guardian… I just saw him a few days ago and gave him something he said was super important. I wonder if Papillon followed me and hurt him…" she said averting her eyes.

He didn't miss that she sounded different, and being this close he was able to see her eyes and nose were a bit puffy… _'Was she crying? Is she that close to this guardian?'_

"You knew him?" he asked trying to keep his jealousy under control.

"Well I officially just meet him a few days ago…I-" she said but was cut off when their kwamis started talking to them through their miraculous.

' _Kid, talk inside.'_ Plagg told him slightly impatient

Chat and Ladybug locked eyes and nodded, knowing they got the same message from their kwamis. Together they walked in and closed the door behind them.

Walking farther in, past the kitchen they found themselves in a sitting room. It had a small table where you would need to sit on the floor to use, a small bookcase in one corner of the room, a large tatami mat in the center of the room, a drawer against the wall with an old Phonograph sitting on top.

It took only a moment before a small green flash zipped out of the Phonograph before stopping right before their eyes.

Instinctively Chat pulled out his staff but was surprised to see Ladybug relaxed. Before he could say anything a voice interrupted him.

"O thank goodness you two have finally arrived!" The tiny turtle like creature exclaimed.

"Wayzz where's Master Fu? Why did you send out a distress call?" Ladybug asked cupping her hands so the tiny turtle could sit in her hands.

"I think he's been captured! Please help me get him back!" He exclaimed as he sat down in her hands, eyes with unshed tears.

"Of course we'll help; we'll search the entire city if we have to! Where was his last location? And why aren't you with him." The heroine asked with a serious expression.

Chet knew that expression well… that was her super focused face. He loved seeing her this way, she always came up with brilliant plans this way... though some were pretty scary or reckless, he always fully trusted her judgment regardless.

But since he was completely lost he knew he had to stop her and get some answers before she was lost to her planning… sure he would follow her lead, even blindfolded, straight into Papillon's lair without a doubt, but it would be nice to have some of his questions answered… like why was this Master Fu so important to her? Did she _like_ him, like him? What if he liked her in return...Chat didn't like the idea of fighting an experienced miraculous wielder but he loved ladybug too much to simply back down without a fight…

"Can someone please tell me what's going _on_! How do you two know each other? What's with that distress call? How do you know if this person is captured, and not just ran away? And who is this Fu anyway exactly?" Chat asked, trying to keep his tone neutral.

"Sorry Chat. Let us explain…" Ladybug covered her mouth as she coughed before nodded at the turtle who floated out of her hand to float before Chat Noir.

"I apologize for the late introduction. I am Wayzz, the great guardian's kwami, protector and healer of the miraculous stones. It is an honor to officially meet Plagg's kitten, the wielder of destruction." The tiny turtle said with a slight bow.

"Hey, I'm not a kitten!" Chat remarked

' _Until you're my age you'll be my kitten.'_ Plagg smugly said.

"I'll never be as old as you!" Chat whispered back with a slight pout

' _Exactly my point, kid.'_

Before Chat could give a comeback Ladybug sneezed catching his attention once again.

"Excuse me," She said after her sneeze before saying: "Chat please focus… we need to get Fu back as soon as possible." she indicated Wayzz to continue.

"To answer your questions, wielder of destruction…" Wayzz started.

"Chat Noir…" Chat corrected, to which the turtle kwami nodded.

"To answer your questions, Chat Noir… every kwami is technically able to send out a distress call, it's mainly to call upon the aid of the Great Guardian where he will decided how to send assistance. For not all kwamis are awake in times of crisis. That is why your Kwamis were awakened and you two chosen, Papillon's kwami called out for help. I received the call and my master chose the best route to save him." Wayzz waited a moment for Chat to nod his understanding before continuing "Now when the guardian sends a distress call it is always to the strongest stones, to creation and destruction. The only difference is that, as the guardian's kwami, I can send my location to your Kwamis wherever I may be. And I am able to sense where my wielder is when we are separated." he explained patiently but his nervousness was still visible as he wrung his little flippers together. "I am fairly positive my master is being held against his will, he would never abandon his guardianship duties."

Chat shrugged "Maybe he got tired of it. Not like he's been eager to help in our fight with Papillon."

"Chat…" Ladybug warned before coughing again. Chat was going to ask her if she had allergies when Wayzz caught his attention again.

"No!" The tiny turtle vigorously shook his head "My master would never abandon me! Or his duty! Circumstances keep my master from fighting Papillon directly!"

"Like what?" Chat asked not fully convinced. He knew he should reign in his jealousy, but it was proving to be a challenge.

"Like his guardianship duties." Ladybug answered. She was staring him down and he couldn't help but slightly droop his ears feeling that he was being scolded by his beloved. "If he falls then the other dormant miraculous stones will be open for the taking. He is the last form of defense for them as they sleep. They cannot meet the same fate the butterfly miraculous is in." She calmly told him, no anger in her voice just concern. "Besides he _is_ fighting Papillon in a way, he chose _us_ to fight after all."

Locking eyes with her a moment he knew she was right… so he nodded. "Ok. What can we do to help get him back?" _'Maybe if I save him he will back off…'_ Chat thought, holding onto that small spark of hope.

Ladybug smiled at him before turning to Wayzz. "Start at the beginning what happened?"

"He left for his annual checkup. I never go with him because it is extremely difficult to hide where there are so many people around, so I stayed behind to watch over the others. He was only to be gone for a few hours, but nightfall soon came and he still hadn't returned. I sensed he was still in the same building he had been all day, so I thought maybe it was taking longer than usual so I thought everything was fine. But the next day came and went... still nothing; he was still in the same building. I hoped that I was just being worried for no reason and waited but I couldn't wait any longer so I sent out my distress call. I know he told you that he would give you time to collect your thoughts and talk to your partner but I am so worried, and I didn't know what else to do..." The turtle said little tears escaping his eyes.

"Don't worry Wayzz, I will always come to you and Master Fu's aid when you need it no matter what. We will bring him back to you." Ladybug said as cupped the kwami and held him close to her face where he did his best to hug her cheek. After a moment they broke apart.

"Can you tell us where he is?" She asked him, where he nodded.

"I can sense where he is in the city but I don't know the street names… I could guide you there myself but I do not feel comfortable leaving the others unguarded…" Wayzz said looking towards the phonograph.

"Hmm... " Ladybug closed her eyes as she hummed pensively. Her eyes shot open after a moment as she used her free hand to pull out her yoyo and pulled out a map of the city. "Tikki says you can link with my yoyo and pinpoint where you are sensing Master Fu."

Nodding Wayzz floated to the yoyo and placed his flippers on it. As they worked Chat was lost in his thoughts.

' _Guess Tikki is Ladybug's kwami right?'_ He asked Plagg

' _Wow, you were quick with_ that one _.'_ Plagg answered sarcastically.

' _Shut it Plagg.'_ He remarked with a frown. After a moment Chat asked his kwami another question _'Hey, is this Fu older than us?'_

' _Yup.'_

' _Why hasn't he introduced himself to us before?'_

' _Dunno.'_

' _Do you know how Ladybug knows him?'_

' _Nope.'_

' _Does he know who we are under the mask?'_

' _Duh.'_

' _Are you worried about that at all?'_

' _Nope.'_

' _Can you answer with more than with just one word?!'_ Chat asked frustrated.

' _Maybe…'_

' _Arghhh!'_ Chat was on the verge of flipping his lid.

' _Relax kid. I don't know why you are getting so worked up. It's just another day in the life as one of my kittens.'_

' _I'm not a kitten…'_ he mumbled

' _Well, you definitely not a lion…'_ Plagg snickered.

' _You're getting cheddar for dinner tonight.'_ Chat deadpanned.

' _Nooooo! You can't do that to me!'_ The cat kwami wailed.

After a short moment of Plaggs wailing. Chat asked another question.

' _Hey, do you think M'lady likes this Fu?'_

' _How am I supposed to know? Just ask her if you're so curious.'_ He replied, hoping his wielder will forget about his punishment if he answers in full sentences.

' _What if she says yes? She's already shot me down multiple times…what if we save him and she doesn't want to be my partner anymore… that she wants to be with him instead? I don't want to lose her...'_

Plagg groaned, but his desire for his beloved Camembert was far greater than his annoyance right now. _'Look kid no matter what, the bug and cat will always be in each other's lives one way or another, even after you return your miraculous to the guardian.'_

' _What do you mean?'_

' _Sigh… this is more Tikki's department but here goes nothing. You two are each a side of a coin, I guess, one cannot be without the other.'_

' _So does that mean we will get married one day?!'_ Chat asked excitedly.

' _No.'_ Chat's ears drooped.

' _But you said…'_

' _You two will always be in each other's lives sure, but that doesn't exactly mean she will be your mate.'_ Plagg cut him off _'Just means you will always be in each other's lives… in what way, well that will all be up to the both of you. But things can and most likely will change down the road.'_

' _So we will at least be friends forever?'_

' _Purrhaps… or purrhaps enemies…'_

"What?!" Chat exclaimed.

"Weren't you paying attention Chat?" Ladybug asked with an arched brow. "We are going to have to sneak in through the vents in order to get into the building…" She said with a small cough.

"Uhh… sorry, M'lady, I zoned out there for a bit." Chat asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ladybug shook her head. "Focus Chat this is a rescue mission and it's going to take all your stealth to pull this oo-o-ff…ACHOO!"

"Are you alright Bugaboo? You've sneezing and coughing a lot…" Chat asked concerned as she blew her nose on some tissues that were at the far end of the room.

"I'm fine…" She started before slightly wobbling back.

Before she reached them Chat rushed to her side when she placed a hand on her head and started tilting back.

"Ladybug!?" Chat exclaimed as he steadied her against him. He placed a hand on her forehead and was shocked to feel her so warm even through his gloves. "You have a fever! Why didn't you say anything?" He asked extremely concerned.

"I'm fine. We need to save Fu." She said weakly pushing away from him, but he kept a firm hold on her.

"Is he _that_ important to you? That you will endanger yourself for him when you are in no condition to help anyone. Do you care about him that much?" Chat asked, scared for the answer.

"Yes, we have to save him." She said without a moment's hesitation

"Chat Noir is correct, Ladybug. You are not strong enough to save my Master in your current condition. If you go then it will only burden Chat Noir, you must stand down." Wayzz insisted as he floated closer to her.

"But we can't wait for me to get better, we have to go after him… who knows what's happening to him in there." She said worry heard in her voice.

' _She won't stop, will she… ?'_ Chat thought, seeing the determination burning in his lady's blue-bell eyes.

"I have to go-"

"No!" Chat stated firmly. " _I_ will go, you will recover."

"But…" she started

"Don't you trust me Bugaboo?" He pouted to her, even slightly drooping his ears. He perked up when she shook her head "I promise I will bring this Fu back to you, ok?" Chat told her, no doubt was shown in his emerald eyes.

Ladybug nodded. "I believe you, Kitty."

"Good." He gave her his confident Chat smile "Now run through your brilliant plan on how I'm gonna pull this off."

* * *

 **Well there you go, chapter 1. I hope you liked it...**

 **One thing, yes Plagg and Tikki know who Chat Noir and Ladybug is under the mask (that's why Plagg mentions Mari the way he does). Just wanted that to be clear...**

 **Anyway, i will try to upload as much and as fast as possible but no promises.**

 **Hope you have a chance to review and comment. I love reading them!**

 **'Til next time!**

 **Love**

 **~P. Yukiko**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chat looked at the map displayed on his baton after traveling a while to the outskirts of the city. "Ok. Looks like it's that building there…" he said looking at a seven story grey building. It had a large canopy over the entrance, above it read: _Clinique de Recherche Humanitaire_.

"I wonder why this Fu would come _here_ for a check-up…it's so far..." Chat wondered as he jumped over to the clinique's roof without being noticed by the people below.

' _He should know better by now… like the saying goes: camembert a day keeps the doc at bay.'_ Plagg replied.

Chat frowned "more like keeps you _with_ the doc…" he mumbled as he analyzed the security on the roof door and vents.

' _What was that?'_ Plagg snapped.

"Uhh… just wondering if Ladybug is feeling better."

' _Hmm…'_ Sounding unconvinced but choosing to ignore it _'Wayzz will watch her, he's a healer.'_

"I'm still surprised it didn't take more convincing to have her stay instead of following me out here…"

' _Tikki probably won that one. She is_ always _pretty convincing.'_

"Tikki seems to be the more caring one."

' _She lives off sweets, what else do you expect? Camembert is sooo much better and not as emotional.'_ he said in disgust

"Think i rather emotional and sweet over smelly and lazy…" Chat mumbled as he checks the windows… they didn't seem to be able to open at all...

' _Watch it kid or I might start eating on your head at night again…'_ Plagg threatened.

Chat audibly gulped as he recalled the last time the cat kwami slept with Camembert on his head… he reeked of the stuff all day and no matter how many showers he took or cologne he applied the smell was stuck in his hair _all day_. That became the most embarrassing day to date, smelling like the moldy gym socks at school and his photoshoot. Not to mention it got worse during his fencing practice, the class even ended early because his instructor couldn't take the smell anymore, even telling him to have his gear properly washed before returning.

"Uhh...M'lady was pretty worried about me going on my own…" Chat said changing the subject.

' _You_ are _pretty unlucky … but that's the perk of being Chat Noir.'_ Plagg proudly commented.

"Great… that makes sneaking in seem _riskier…_ " he grumbled as he reviewed the schematics of the building and the plan his lady wrote down for him.

' _Just get to it already, I wanna take a nap.'_ Plagg whined.

"Lazy cat…" Chat quietly remarked as he slowly scaled down the building to the fourth floor. Before Plagg could remark he distracted him with the mission. "Wayzz said Fu is on the sixth floor... but, as usual, things are never easy for me, the security is too tight on the top floors. But M'lady's always prepared with the best plans…" Chat said as he looked into a window on the fourth floor.

Smiling he saw one office was empty and windows unlocked, no sensors or security to be seen.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the lucky charm Marinette had given him a while ago. He was glad he stopped by his house and picked it up, without his lady he was going to need all the luck he could get. Taking a deep breath he stored the charm away before silently pushing the window open and slinking into the office.

Keeping low to the ground he crawled to the desk.

Poking his head up from the behind the desk he made sure no one was coming in before he fully stood up.

He kept an eye on the door as he woke the computer, he was glad the previous user was still logged in.

' _Shouldn't you be sneaking to the upper floors instead of playing on the computer?'_ Plagg asked.

"I have a feeling that I am going to need a passcode or a keycard in order to get up there unnoticed. I just need to find someone with enough clearance to get in. If I go through this guy's emails i can tell which position he has here…" Chat said as he opened up the emails and opened one already seen.

' _Stop being so tense… it's annoying…'_ Plagg remarked

"I wouldn't be so tense if it was dark out… it's harder to hid in the shadows when it's so bright out…" Chat replied

' _It's only late afternoon, and lights are off … so it's not_ that _bright.'_ Plagg commented.

"There we go…" Chat smirked, "he seems to be new here and has enough clearance to at least get to the upper floors, but we still need the actual keycard…" Chat said looking into the desk's drawers.

' _We could always wait for him until he gets back then threaten him.'_ Plagg chuckled.

"Plagg no. I may be breaking and entering right now but I'm still a good guy. I can't go around _threatening_ people."

' _You're no fun…'_

"I wonder what Tikki would think if I told her what you suggested..." Chat remarked

' _Don't you dare!'_ Plagg growled

"Are you _that_ scared of her? I thought she was the sweet one." Chat chuckled as he tried the small bookcase beside the table.

' _You don't get it Kid. Tikki is sweet but when she gets mad or disappointed it's no laughing matter…'_

"Can't be as bad as Ladybug." Chat scoffed

' _Your bug will only give you the silent treatment_ and the stare _for a week, max! Tikki had been mad at me for a century until I caved and apologized!'_ Plagg exclaimed.

"Wow… that's... intense i -" before he could finish Chat heard the door knob jiggle. "O shoot!" he whispered before closing the computer windows and jumping into the small closet by the door.

' _Isn't this a bit clique? Hiding in the closet?'_ Plagg snickered.

' _Hey, it was either that or hiding under the desk…'_ Chat remarked as he held his breath as someone walked into the office and turned on the lights.

Chat silently listened as the person rummaged around. "Sigh… these doctors pride themselves in being sooo smart but they always leave a mess behind. Is he so stuck up he didn't _care_ he knocked over the damn trash can?"

' _Oops, I think that was me… my bad.'_ Chat silently apologized to the janitor.

He decided to peek out and saw the janitor had his back turned to him and on his knees as he picked up the trash that spilled out of the can still grumbling.

Looking towards the door he saw the janitor's cart and almost jumped for joy at what was left on it for all to see… His keycard!

This was exactly what he needed! Janitors have to clean the whole building top to bottom, of course, he would have access to each floor!

' _Looks like my lucky charm is working!'_ He proudly claimed as he perked his ears for any sounds coming from the hallway and took a quick glance back to make sure the janitor was still preoccupied with the trash.

Without making a sound Chat grabbed the keycard, the extra pair of janitor overalls, and a broom from the cart before jumping back into the closet.

He waited patiently until the janitor finished cleaning the room and loudly closed the door on his way out.

' _So what are you going to do with that stuff?'_ Plagg asked

"Well i can't just go around in a black skin tight suit, the cameras will spot me easily. So i gotta blend in…" Chat said with a mischievous smile as he slipped into the slightly smelly jumpsuit and found a doctor's cap to cover his ears in the closet.

Making sure the keycard was securely in his breast pocket he casually walked out the room and down the hall, the broom resting on his shoulder.

Chat slightly looked back and saw the janitor walking back up the hall, seeming to be looking for something.

"Rats… I was hoping he wouldn't notice so soon. Gotta pick up the pace…" Chat murmured to himself before he pushed open a door that lead him to a staircase.

Taking two steps at a time, he made it to the fifth floor in a matter of seconds but froze when he heard someone entering the staircase above him. Not wanting to be noticed he used the "borrowed" keycard and entered the fifth floor.

Keeping his head low he walked down the hall hoping to get to the other staircase on the other side of the building. As he walked he noticed that this floor was more labs than offices. Thankfully everyone still working were too preoccupied with their work to notice a random "Janitor" walking around.

Then a door opened before Chat, indicating someone was leaving. So he quickly ducked into the bathroom a door back.

"I was so _close…_ " Chat groaned as he leaned his head back in frustration. Looking up he saw a pretty large vent right above him. Pulling out his baton he looked at the schematics and noticed this vent connected to the sixth floor.

"Sweet. My luck hasn't run out just yet…" Chat said as he extended his baton and pushed open the vent as he squeezed in. Being careful to close it silently.

Tucking away his baton and securing the broom behind his back he began crawling. Thankful he had night vision.

' _Why couldn't you stick to the stairs?'_ Plagg whined

"Because I can't risk anyone seeing me… besides what do you care? _I'm_ the one doing all the work…" he whispered back.

' _But my suit is gonna get dirty…'_

"Plagg I'm wearing overalls _over_ the suit… you'll be fine… besides your magic, just magically wash yourself afterwards…" Chat mumbled as he tried to keep his movements as quiet as possible.

Plagg was about to whine some more, but Chat made it to the part of the vent where it opened up straight above him.

Looking up he saw it was clear so he maneuvered himself so his feet pushed against one end of the shaft, while his back pushed off the other end. Like that he made his way up.

He was half way up when he heard a rusty door open some feet above him, allowing some light to filter through.

Tilting his head to try to get a better view. It didn't take long to discover what this shaft actually was when a large trash bag started being pushed through the small opening above him.

' _Oh no nonono…'_ Chat groaned as he tried to climb faster.

He was mere inches away when the bag was finally pushed all the way through.

 _SPLAT_. Chat had to stifle a moan when the heavy bag landed hard on his stomach, slightly winding him.

"Ow… well that could've been worse…" Chat's eyes widen in shock when a small tear in the bag started getting bigger and bigger with some nasty looking liquid slowly squeezing out. "No please, don't…"

Chat shut his eyes tight and prayed it would stop. After a short moment of silence and breath holding, Chat slowly opened his eyes to see the tear stopped growing.

"Looks like I'm pretty lucky today…" Chat heavily sighed in relief.

The bag took that as a sign to burst open splaying a good amount of nasty on the overalls. Actually looking at the contents were a mix of past expired fruits, vegetables, and fish. All covered in maggots and smelling absolutely repulsive.

"I take it back! Living embodiment of the bad luck Cat here! Luck is _never_ on my side!" It took everything Chat had not to release his grip on the wall and hold his nose.

The only thing that kept him firmly secured to the wall was the thought of what _else_ might have been dropped down this garbage shoot… something worse could be waiting for him at the bottom.

Instead, he held his breath and climbed the remaining way. As soon as his hands gripped the ledge of the sixth floor he allowed his legs to drop and the bag to fall into the abyss.

Taking a moment to breathe in some fresh air and brush off what he could off the jumpsuit, he was surprised to notice Plagg hadn't teased him yet.

"Plagg?" When Chat heard nothing he asked again. "Plagg you alright?"

' _It burns!'_

"Huh?"

' _The smell kid! I can't take it! I wanna go home!'_ Plagg cried out

"Sigh. Sorry buddy, I didn't expect that...but we're almost there… now all we have to do is find Fu."

' _I'm gonna kill him when we find him! This is all his fault!'_ Plagg promised

"Finally you're on my side." Chat smirked as he made his way down the vents following the map on his baton.

' _You know what! we should leave him! He got himself into this mess he can get himself out! Let's just go back to Wayzz and say we couldn't find him!'_

"As much as i wouldn't mind that… M'lady is expecting me to return _with_ him…" Chat frowned

' _Come on just forget about it. Fu will just take the bug's attention away from you when he's back...'_ Plagg whined

"The way i see it… if i rescue him, M'lady will praise me, maybe even give me a kiss as a reward or even a date! Maybe she will even tell me who she is under the mask! And Fu will owe me one, a _big one_ , I can just tell him to back off Ladybug… win-win." Chat smirked as he looked down a small opening in the vent, and seeing another lab with a few technicians working about.

' _Argghhhh! You are so dense!'_ Plagg exclaimed in annoyance. As Chat passed an opening leading to a bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Chat quietly asked when he reached another tiny opening. Plagg only screamed internally as Chat was completely focused on the room below him.

Looked like the vent was directly across the entrance of the room. Chat saw two men in lab coats walk in and stop at the foot of the bed. It looked like there was someone on the bed but Chat couldn't see much besides the front half of the room.

Taking off the white cap off his head Chat strained his ears to hear the two men talking, over the annoying beeping coming from the machines he could only assume were against the wall at the head of the bed.

"I am still impressed that you managed to get him here, Dan." The first man said to the man apparently named Dan.

"It wasn't that hard if you know the right people to _bribe_. Oo and I can't forget about that pretty little nurse I flirted with to get a copy of his complete medical history." Dan said smugly as he waved the large packet in his hand.

"But do you really think he is the key? He might just be telling the truth…" the first man said

"Trust me Mark. I ran the tests before i got him here… these papers only tell half the truth." Dan said slapping the packet with his hand. "You may be able to lie to people and even on paper but you can't lie to science…" he finished with a smirk as he pulled out a paper for Mark to read.

After a few seconds of skimming through the page, Mark smirked. "I never should've doubted you. But what are we going to tell his family? Won't someone start looking for him?"

"I got that covered. According to his records, he has no living family members - not surprising- no one will come looking for him and _if_ they do i have a death certificate waiting for him. He died peacefully in his sleep. He won't be going anywhere!" Dan laughed as Mark joined in.

They turned to leave, laughing as they went. "So many doors are going to open up for us, all of them loaded with cash! And we owe it all to you, Fu!" Dan said looking towards the bed before closing the door behind him.

' _We found Fu?! So he really_ was _kidnapped… but what could he possibly have that these people would want so bad?'_ Chat wondered.

' _Well, no use sitting around, gotta get him out of here and fast… but looks like I can't squeeze through here. Gonna have to do this the hard way…'_ Chat made his way back to the opening for the bathroom. Straining his ears he made sure the coast was clear before he slipped out of the vents.

Taking the opportunity, he quickly took some paper towels and tried his best to wash off the awful smell still stuck on his clothes. Once he had figured that was the best it was going to get he pulled out his baton and searched for Fu's room he saved before confidently stepping out the door and walked directly to the room.

Taking out his keycard Chat swiped it through the lock… only to deny him access. He tried again… denied.

' _Are you kidding me?! I can't get in from the outside...Now what?'_ Looking around he noticed a small storage room two doors down.

He entered the broom closet and closed the door before he willed his detransformation, the overalls now over his regular clothing. Plagg zipped out of the ring and flopped down on his chosen's cupped hands.

"Why did you do that? How are you going to get to Fu as Adrien?" Plagg asked.

"Well, I figured since I can't get in from the _outside_ our best bet is to open it from the _inside_ ," Adrien smirked

"But that's the issue kid… you _can't_. Get. in…" Plagg replied without humor thinking his chosen has lost his mind.

"That's where _you_ come in."

"Huh?"

"Just phase through the door and unlock it from the inside. And just in case someone comes down the hall: You can hide in my sleeve, I'll walk up to the door, you phase through, then I'll pretend to swipe the card as you open it. Easy!" Adrien said as he bent down to grab a trash bag to seem like a janitor collecting trash.

"But I'm too _weak_ to do anything of _that_ magnitude…" Plagg whined.

"Your unlocking a door… I'm the one doing all the work…" Adrien replied rolling his eyes. "And there is no way you are tired… I haven't call Cataclysm yet, you should still be able to transform again…"

"But I know you have camembert on you, can't I have it now?"

"No, Ladybug told me to use it as a last resort. I'm most likely gonna need Cataclysm to get out of here anyway and we won't be able to make back to her in less than five minutes. So hurry up, we need to get moving." Adrien said as he lowered the cap on his head to cover his forehead and buttoned the overalls all the way up before he opened his sleeve for the kwami to get inside.

Plagg knew he was right, and the faster this was over, the faster they could go home, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Grumbling he wiggled inside the offered sleeve.

Once settled Adrien opened the closet door, with his head lowered he made his way back to Fu's room. Thankful no one was in the hallway. Once in front of the door, he pushed his hand against as though he was using it as support to put his broom and bag down. Once he felt Plagg phase through the door he pulled out the keycard and pretended to swipe it. When the door opened he picked up the broom and bag and entered the room.

Making sure the door was closed securely behind him, Adrien took in the room.

It was small, only holding a single bed, not even a window to let light in the dim room. A bunch of machines surrounding the bed… what they did Adrien had no idea. But what surprised him the most was the man asleep on the bed.

He thought back to the quick description his lady gave him of Fu before he left.

" _You can't miss him Chat. He's a older Chinese man with a goatee and mustache, a bit on the shorter side. If he's in his normal clothing he would most likely be wearing a Hawaiian shirt. But when you see him you'll know it's him." Ladybug had simply told him._

This whole time he was thinking of someone in their prime, at most 30. Sure he knew Fu was older than them, but it never crossed his mind that he was _this_ old! Could his lady really be over a thousand years old, like that Egyptian writing says? Or is she really into super older men… if that was the case then he could never compete!

"Adrien! What's wrong with you? Stop gawking!" Plagg exclaimed to him

"Plagg, you sure this is Fu?" he asked quietly

"Huh? Of course, I am sure. Now hurry and wake him up!"

"But he's _so_ much older… do you think Ladybug really loves him? Do I even have a chance?" Adrien asked as he walked to stand at the head of the bed, staring down at the sleeping man.

"Are you stupid? She doesn't… you know what, we don't have time for this. Just ask Ladybug to explain it later. Just finish your mission!" Plagg exclaimed in annoyance at his chosen's stupidity.

Shaking his head he nodded. "Yea, mission first. Answers later. Plagg transform me!"

Adrien felt the magical suit wrap around him making him feel freer and stronger like it always did. He noticed that Plagg was able to leave the overalls over the suit, and was thankful for it.

Looking at the machines he figured that once he unhooked Fu a whole bunch of people were going to swarm to this room. He had to grab Fu and get out of the building _fast_.

' _Speed it up, hero of Paris. If someone catches you, they're gonna think Chat Noir is some creepy cat…'_ Plagg warned.

"That's right… _We_ know Fu needs saving, but no one else would think such an old man needs saving from a Clinique especially if that Dan spreads lies… and if I was caught on camera and he uses that footage, it will just back _his_ story up… it will be hard to explain without exposing Fu…" Chat worried.

Then an idea hit him.

Pulling out his baton he looked at the map of the building, nodding he took a deep breath and reached over the first machine attached to Fu.

"Ok, here we go…"

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I can't believe I finished chapter 2 so fast! I just got** sooo **excited I just had to write it out.**

 **And Thank you for the reviews! They really got me motivated to write faster! XD**

 **Love**

 **~P. Yukiko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,**

 **I'm sorry its been a long while... a lot has happened but I did not forget you or this story! I have been writing just slowly... sorry. I will try to do better...**

 **But enough about that... enjoy the next chapter and hopefully, i will post the next one soon! *cross fingers!***

 **Love**

 **~P. Yukiko**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Pulling out his baton he looked at the map of the building, nodding he took a deep breath and reached over the first machine attached to Fu.

"Ok, here we go…"

As fast as he could Chat turned off all the machines attached to the older man. Then as carefully and quick as possible he started to pull out the needles and suction cups attached to his body.

Soon Fu started to stir, but Chat didn't stop.

"The Black Cat?" Fu mumbled softly. "Plagg's kit…"

"Uh… not a kitten." Chat replied under his breath

' _You sure act like one tho.'_ Plagg commented.

Ignoring his Kwami, Chat focused on the weak old man "Look no time for introductions… we gotta run, I'm pretty sure a swarm of people are coming for you and M'lady is expecting me to bring you back to her. And I don't want to let her down." Chat said as he pulled Fu onto his back.

"What's wrong?" Chat asked when he heard Fu groan in his ear.

"I expected you smell… nicer. Especially from someone like _you…_ " Fu replied.

Plagg started to laugh hysterically. Before Chat could make any remark he froze when his sensitive ears picked up many footsteps coming their way.

"Uh oh…hold on Fu" Chat almost hissed.

The old man locked his arms around the hero's neck as Chat pulled out his baton and extended it. He retracted his baton to firmly dig his claws into the ceiling and tucked his feet above the door frame, a few seconds later the door swung open.

A whole group of people crammed into the small room.

"Where the heck did he go?!" Dan exclaimed once he saw the empty bed.

Everyone mumbled their uncertainty and confusion.

Noting everyone's distraction, Chat took the chance to silently jump down and leave the room unseen.

Seeing that no one was in the hallway he sprinted to the staircase. As he was rushing he still managed to hear someone say: "What is that _god awful_ smell?! Will?!"

Chat scrunched up his nose. "Do I really smell that bad?"

"Yes." Fu mumbled

Chat frowned as he reached the top floor of the building.

Using the janitor's key card he opened the door and poked his head in. Noticing the coast was clear he slowly creeped in and made his way down the hall.

Using the map on his baton he made his way in search of a specific room. Just when he knew it was around the following corner he froze when he heard someone down the same hall. Ducking into a vacant room, he peeked out and saw a janitor's cart, before he heard the janitor's complaints.

"How do they manage to throw so much stuff away?" the Janitor grumbled as he pulled a large trash bag behind him.

' _How you gonna get past the grouch?'_ Plagg asked.

"I'm getting too old for this…when are they going to send me my backup?" the janitor said before going back into the same room.

' _I think I have a crazy idea…'_ Chat replied with a sly smile.

' _Kid, we've talked about this… thinking is not your strong suit, besides crazy ideas only work for Ladybug.'_

'Some _of my crazy ideas have worked in the past…'_ Chat sharply replied

' _Only like two of them… face it, kid, we don't have the luck the girls have.'_

' _Aha! But I have all the luck we need!'_ Chat proudly replied as he patted the charm bracelet in his pocket.

When Plagg just groaned in defeat, Chat took the chance to lower Fu onto the floor. "Hang tight, I'll be back." Fu nodded

"Alright, here we go! Just need to be confident." Chat said as fixed the doctor's cap on his head and walked confidently down the hall, broom in hand. When he reached the cart he noticed a few boxes on the cart for rubber gloves, tissues, trash bags and masks.

He reached over and quickly secured a mask over his nose and mouth. _'Just in case…'_

"Hey who are _you_?!" Chat slightly jumped before turning to face the old janitor.

"Uhh… your back up…?"

' _Way to sound confident kid…'_

"Your here to replace my lacky for the night?" the janitor asked through squinted eyes.

Chat nodded.

"Hmm… why are you wearing a mask and cap?"

"Uhh… allergies... to dust and germs?" Chat replied with a slight cough.

"Why do ya smell like you bathed in the mold experiments?"

"Trash bag exploded on me…" Chat replied vaguely

"Hmm…" the old man leaned closer to Chat and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Just when Chat thought he had been found out, the old man leaned back and shrugged. "Eh. I don't care and I don't want to care. The last time I asked questions I was written up. Learned my lesson."

"Since you're so late you are gonna clean this _whole_ floor to perfection, ya got that kid?" Chat nodded his head. "Good. I'm going on break, I better not hear a peep out of you unless its to tell me ya finished, got it? Good. Here." The old man forced another Key card into Chat's hands. "This will get ya into all the rooms up here. Get to it!" He finished before dropping his duster and bag, as he walked away.

"See I told you I had all the luck I needed" Chat smirked as he looked down at the keycard in his hand.

' _Careful kid, remember our luck always runs out sooner or later.'_ Plagg warned.

"Yea, yea, you worry too much." Chat threw the trash bags into one of the two large trash cans on the cart, before pushing the cart to the room where he hid Fu.

"Come on Fu. There is one last thing I need to do before I get you out of here." Chat said as he helped the old man to his feet. "So...uhh… you're gonna need to hide in one of the cans until I'm done…"

Fu glanced at Chat who looked away nervously.

"I trust you, Chat Noir." Fu said with a smile. Chat nodded after a moment of shocked pause, before helping the old man into the large can. Before closing the lid, he laid a couple of empty trash bags over the old man.

' _Uhh… this is your chance to escape kid. What else do you need to do here?'_

Chat stayed quiet as he reached the door he was looking for. Pulling out the keycard he let himself in.

"Hey! Who're you?!"

Chat tightly grabbed his broom in front of him when one of the guards in surveillance room stood before him.

"Well? Where's Old man Jake?" the man asked towering over the hero.

' _Jeez, he's bigger than the gorilla…'_

"Uhh… he's on break… I'm back up…?"

"Hmm… fresh blood huh?" Chat nodded once.

"Eww what's that smell?" the other guard asked gagging on the other side of the room.

"I don't smell anything…" the first guard said.

"That's because you normally tend to smell just as bad." his companion commented.

"Then you should be used to it!"

Before their playful bickering could continue they received a call on their radio.

"Attention! Attention! Be on the lookout for short Chinese man on the run! Suspect of an accomplice! Apprehend anyone who does not have ID! Over."

The guard before Chat raised his radio close to his lips.

"No sightings here. We will keep a lookout on the cameras. Over."

"Roger. Over." the radio responded before static silence.

"Hey. Kid…" Chat flinched at the mention of his name. "Where's _your_ ID?"

"Uhh…" Chat started patting his pockets, pretending to look for it. "I think I left it on the cart…" he slightly turned before tightly gripping his broom and taking a swing at the towering guard in front of him. He smirked when he hit him right in the gut.

Unfortunately, the man recovered enough to grab the broom and flung it and Chat towards his companion.

Chat yelped in shock when he found himself suddenly airborne. He landed straight on top of the second guard, chest over the guard's face as they hit the ground hard.

"Owww!" Chat exclaimed as he rubbed his head in pain. When he heard the muffled screams and struggling from beneath him, Chat jumped to his feet as fast as he could.

"Sorry! Are you ok? It was your friend's fau-" Chat stared at the now unconscious guard.

' _Looks like your stench is so bad it can knock out a grown man…'_ Plagg commented

' _Not helping!'_ Chat yelled back

"Hey! What did you do to my partner? I'll get you!" the bigger guard exclaimed as he charged at the hero.

"Hey! It was your own fault! You shouldn't have thrown me on top of him!" as Chat jumped over the guard.

"No more excuses! You'll pay for that!"

"I doubt it…"

Dodging his second charge Chat tripped the guard as he pulled out his baton and swiftly hit him behind the neck, successfully knocking him out.

"Ok, now that that's over…" Chat sighed as he tucked his baton away. He walked over to the surveillance system and started to look through their files.

A moment later he noticed that Dan, followed by a few scientists were headed his way.

"Shoot no time to run…" Chat said looking around the room. "Well, time to push my luck to the limits…"

Tying up the guards and stuffing them behind the desk, Chat grabbed his broom and pretended he was sweeping the room. Not a second later did he find the door being swung open.

The scientists stared at the frozen Chat for a few seconds before Dan addressed him.

"You! What are you doing in here?! Where are the guards?!"

"Uhh… just fighting the dust…?" Chat said with a hidden smile as he held out his broom.

"Wha-? I don't have time for this! We are on red alert have you seen anything on the monitors?" Dan exclaimed as he pointed to the wall of screens behind Chat, who just shook his head.

"Useless!" Dan exclaimed as he stormed closer to Chat who took a step back.

"Uhh… you know what… I think I left the vacuum running, I should stop it if I wanna suck-essful first day..." Chat said as he slipped past Dan and his group out the door.

"Wait." Chat froze as soon as he touched the cart, he looked back at Dan.

"Y-yes?"

"You better change your overalls before you stink up the entire building with your stench."

"Y-yes Sir." Chat said as he closed the door and slightly leaned on the cart.

Chat breathed a sigh of relief when he felt that the coast was clear. But quickly froze when he heard the voices from behind the door he just closed.

"Told you guys it wasn't me before!"

"Shut up Will! You'll always be the smelly one."

"Wait…" Chat held his breath when Dan sounded like something just came to him. "That was the same smell from Fu's room! That janitor is the thief!"

At that Chat bolted down the hallway and around the corner.

' _Well, so much for your lucky streak!'_ Plagg commented

' _Not now Plagg!'_ Chat snapped back, before skidding to a halt when rounding another corner to find they had come to a dead end.

' _Great now what?'_

' _Thinking…'_ Chat said as he pulled out the map on his baton.

"Ok I got it." the hero yanked the lid and bags off the can where Fu was hiding in. The old man looked up at him in a weakened daze. "Time to go!"

Once the old man was secured on his back, Chat faced the dead end wall once more. He raised his arm to summon his special ability but froze when he heard a voice behind him.

"There's nowhere to run now, little rat!"

Chat turned to see Dan, Mark, and a large number of guards behind them.

"Now hand over the old man and we will take _extra_ special care of _you_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once the old man was secured on his back, Chat faced the dead end wall once more. He raised his arm to summon his special ability, but froze when he heard a voice behind him.

"There's nowhere to run now, little rat!"

Chat turned to see Dan, Mark, and a large number of guards behind them.

"Now hand over the old man and we will take _extra_ special care of _you_."

Standing tall, Chat confidently smiled, full of his cat-itude. "There's only _one_ who can make me feel extra special, and it certainly _isn't_ you."

 _Scoff_ "Just hand over the old man and nobody gets hurt!'

"You shouldn't lie to your _cleaning_ agents. Keep this up and _they're_ gonna get hurt." Chat said nodding towards the guards behind the doctor.

"Do you honestly believe that _you_ can take down _fifteen_ trained guards all on your own?" Dan laughed. "Don't make me laugh."

"O your going to be _swept_ away when I'm the last one standing." Chat winked

"You can't be serious?!" Mark exclaimed "Why would you go so far for a random old man? He has no family, he's all _alone_! Why do you care if he disappears from the world?"

"Just because he doesn't have family by blood doesn't mean he's alone, he has friends waiting for him. And sometimes friends are _more_ of a family than anything else." Chat glared at the men before him. "So you will simply have to find another test subject, preferably a _willing_ one."

"Everything I've done is for the better of mankind! My conscious is clear!" Dan exclaimed

"Tsk, tsk, tsk A clear conscience, when it _clearly isn't_ , is usually the sign of a bad memory. You should really get your head checked, doc." Chat teased.

"Stop making us sound like dirty criminals!" Mark exclaimed

"Those who fall in the _mud_ have to come _clean_ sooner or later. Hopefully you get up soon."

"Enough! Get him!"

Chat slightly crouched down to fight, but when he heard Fu softly groan behind him he realized he couldn't fight properly without endangering him. Sure fighting these lackeys would be a breeze for him, but he could risk Fu's safety in the process. And he couldn't have Fu getting captured again. He couldn't let his lady down...

Taking a quick glance beside him he kicked the janitor's cart towards the charging men. Taking full advantage of the distraction, Chat took the moment needed to summon his Cataclysm before pressing his glowing hand to the wall behind him.

Everyone stood in shocked silence as the wall decayed and crumbled.

When the wall was gone a strong breeze hit them, shocking everyone back to reality, while at the same time blowing away the thin cap off of Chat's head and confirming what everyone just suspected.

"C-Chat Noir?!" Dan exclaimed in disbelief, while Mark just stood there mouth agape.

"Well looks like the _Chat's_ out of the bag!" the hero exclaimed as he ripped the overalls off his body and stood proudly in his skin tight disguise.

"But...W-Why would one of the Heroes of Paris care so much about this old man?! Does he mean something to _you_? To _Ladybug_?"

' _Maybe to Ladybug…'_ Chat gave a confident and proud smile. "That's the thing about Heroes, we care about the city that is under our protection and _everyone_ in it. Sure we can't be there for everyone, but when we do hear cries for help there is no way to turn a blind eye. Especially when it is from a very concerned citizen and apparent friend to this old man, of course I will do _everything_ in my power to help. Now if you'll excuse me…" Chat gave them his famous salute before he pulled out his staff.

"W-wait!" Dan cried out before Chat could jump away "I-I don't care who you are! I need that old man! I can't let you take him!"

"And I can't leave him. You can try to take him from me, but I think we all know who fights Akumas on a weekly basis…" Chat smugly smirked at them, curious to see who would even attempt to challenge him.

"I-I don't think force will be necessary. I believe you will give him up _willingly_." Dan replied with an smug smirk.

"Oh? What makes you believe that?" Chat slightly tilted his head in curiosity

"Because I am sure that you wouldn't want the people you protect to start _doubting_ your efforts or intentions. It would be tragic if you were seen in a _negative_ light."

"You assume that starting rumors will ruin my _purr-fect_ reputation. I doubt your words will even leave a _scratch_."

"What if I had _more_ than words? What if I had _video_ evidence?" Dan's smug smile grew wider when he saw the realization dawn on the hero's face. "People are so easily swayed in their opinions on celebrities. I doubt they would be willing to cooperate with a _villain_ who _kidnapped_ a _sick_ old man from a clinic where he was seeking medical treatment for a mysterious ailment."

"You would risk the safety of hundreds, if not thousands, of innocents for your own selfish gains…" Chat glared at the man before him, which sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Y-yes, I would! I am so close in gaining immortality! Now hand him over!"

"Uhh… ok. I think you have gone off the proverbial deep end there doc. Just because this man _looks_ very old doesn't mean he's immortal. I don't think researching myths and legends will do well for you in the medical community." Chat's ring gave off its first warning beep "So good luck with that I gotta go." the hero turned and prepared to jump out the hole he created.

"No! Stop him!" Dan yelled at his guards who looked at him hesitant. "Do something or your careers will be over! And I'll make you and your family's lives miserable!"

In fear, mostly for their families, six guards took aim and shot their taser guns at the black clad hero.

Chat was slightly worried when they first fired, but when he glanced back he grinned when he saw that they seemed to have aimed to miss… but of course he was never that lucky. One taser hit him right on the left buttock.

The hero's heroes body automatically stiffened when he felt the electric shock course through him. The suit took most of the shock but it was still painful enough to ruin his jump. He wasn't going to make it to the building he was aiming for... ' _well that's a pain in the a-_ ' he sighed a breath of relief and shock when he felt a familiar string wrap around his wrist, automatically he grabbed hold to it before he was suddenly pulled up and towards the building he was originally aiming for.

Unfortunately for him, since he is the embodiment of bad luck and all, his lady's string didn't pull him high enough… and since both hands were busy he face planted hard against the brick wall only inches from the ledge.

"Oh my gosh! Chat! Are you ok?!" Ladybug asked as she grabbed his hand that her string was still wound around and pulled him up. "I'm so sorry! I pulled with all my strength…" she looked over her partner's face when he sat down in the safety of the roof.

He groaned and rubbed his nose in pain before taking a good look at his partner. Even with the mask on she still looked flushed, her eyes weren't as bright as they usually were, and she was panting - but that could've been from the run here.

"Ow- Ladybug, now I'm not saying that it isn't wonderful to see my lady especially after you saved me from a nasty fall, but what are you doing here _and_ still sick?" Chat asked as he looked up at with a raised eyebrow.

Ladybug looked away slightly ashamed "I was worried about you so I thought I could just come to make sure how you were doing."

"you didn't trust me?" he held his breath as he waited for her response

She immediately faced him when she strongly stated "No! Of course I trust you! I just…"

"Wanted to see me?" Chat finished for her with a smug smirk.

Ladybug was going to try and blame the blush on her fever, but the look in her partner's eyes told her he wouldn't really buy it.

Meanwhile, not wanting to hear her rejection Chat looked around and noticed something beside her.

"My lady, what's that?"

"o I summoned a lucky charm halfway here. I had a feeling you were going to have to use your cataclysm since you were taking so long." she looked behind him and saw the hole in the building. "and it looks like I was right."

Chat turned to look at the hole he made and saw Dan still there yelling at the heroes.

"Just you watch! I will let all of Paris know the thief's you truly are! I'll show them all!"

Chat just gave the man his signature salute with a knowing grin.

"And why are you so happy Chaton? He just threatened to make our lives... complicated…" Ladybug asked with a raised eyebrow

"Why bugaboo, you should know how sneaky your Chat can be." he winked at her. When she just placed her hands on her hips and waited for him to continue he just shrugged. "this cat just took a copy of today's surveillance video and deleted the original. He can try to recover it but I'm good at breaking things." he snickered.

She giggled and it was the most wonderful thing to Chat. "O kitty, you know it's not nice to break other people's things" she playfully teased

Elated that she was teasing him, teased back. "but my lady" he whined playfully "he was just so mean to us, I just had to take out my frustrations somehow." he batted his kitty eyes "And I broke it as a gift for my beautiful lady. Can't be giving her more unneeded stress when she's sick."

Ladybug fondly shook her head while trying to hide her blush as she picked up her lucky charm.

"Then I should make sure i leave it broken, it _was_ a gift from someone important after all." she smirked when Chat blushed with a goofy smile. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Her little pink ladybugs went and quickly fixed the broken wall and successfully shutting Dan's rants up.

Ladybug slightly swayed once her spell was cast and she hoped Chat didn't notice as he walked to stand beside her, Fu still on his back.

"well done my Lady, shall we return?"

She nodded and turned with him before they were stopped by a drowsy voice.

"W-wait…" they both looked to Fu. "Ladybug… you must cleanse…before he makes … contact…." he said while pointing towards the building again.

"Cleanse? Wait… you can sense akuma?" Ladybug asked, desperately searching the sky for the cursed butterfly.

"Ladybug, there!" Chat pointed to above a window on the sixth floor, it looked like it was trying to find a way in.

"No more evil-doing for you!" the heroine exclaimed as she activated her yoyo and threw it. She smiled triumphantly once the akuma was captured. "Bye-bye little butterfly" They watched as the purified butterfly flew away.

The happy moment was dashed when the duo heard their miraculous beep their warnings. Both saw that they only had about four minutes left.

"Shall we my lady? I wouldn't want to be caught unmasked and so close to a nut job. Though I wouldn't mind seeing my bugaboo unmasked." He said with a smirk.

Ladybug shook her head while hiding a soft smile. "Come on chaton, it's a long way back…"

Chat jumped to steady her when she dangerously swayed. "Ladybug!" He gently lowered her to the ground.

"I-I'm fine…" She murmured

"No you are obviously _not_ fine." Chat scolded. Her earrings reminded him they only had four minutes before changing back. "Crud. Well looks like I'm gonna put my speed to the test…"

Chat repositioned Ladybug so she was on his back next to Fu. While most of their weight was mostly on the ground he doubled his baton, slightly extended it before slipping it beneath his lady and Fu so that they were sitting on it, then took Ladybug's yoyo and tied it to both ends of his baton, making sure it slacked enough to hold it firm around his neck. Thankful it was practically indestructible sting and had no chance or breaking.

Slowly standing up he tested his quick makeshift sling and was satisfied that it held them both up pretty well, well better after he wrapped the yoyo around Fu since he was so short but it helped that he was partially conscious enough that he held on tight to him either way, he glanced at the map on his doubled baton before he started sprinting. Thankful that he had a free hand to use his staff to gain more distance.

He was slowed, a great deal, with the added weight so they didn't get very far by the time he heard his miraculous give its final warning. Skidding to a halt on a fairly secluded roof with plenty of large vents to hide from prying eyes, he started to gently lower his passengers to the ground.

He was relieved to feel Fu lower himself on his own, but as he twisted around to help his lady off his back, he heard her miraculous give off its final beep, as a bright light surrounded her, and slightly blinded him.

When the light faded and his sight returned he blinked down at her. "My la- M-Marienette?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

With the added weight he was slowed a great deal, so they didn't get very far by the time he heard his miraculous give its second to last warning. He had less than a minute before he changed back.

Skidding to a halt on a fairly secluded roof with plenty of large vents to hide from prying eyes, he started to gently lower his passengers to the ground.

He was relieved to feel Fu lower himself on his own, but as he twisted around to help his lady off his back, he heard her miraculous give off its final beep. A bright pink light surrounded her, forcing his eyes shut.

When the light faded, he slowly blinked his eyes open, widening when they finally focused on the sick girl in his arms. "M-Marienette?"

Hearing her groan and feeling his own transformation fall shook him out of his shock, almost dropping the girl to fall on the hard roof.

"Yea I'm pretty sure dropping a sick person isn't best for their health," Plagg commented.

"Plagg shush. He's in shock. They weren't meant to find out this way." A gentle voice said.

Adrien looked up and saw a little red creature with a black dot on its head and blue eyes smiling down at him with such gentleness he wondered why Plagg couldn't smile like that. ' _O that's right because he is a little ball of pure jerk…'_

"Hello, Adrien. My name is Tikki. I am Ladybug's kwamii. It is very nice to officially meet you." She gave him a little nod. Years of training in being polite engraved into his mind forced him to automatically nod respectfully back while saying:

"I-It is very nice to m-meet you too…"

"Is that really _all_ you have to say?"

"Plagg…" Tikki gently chided.

"What? I expected more screaming or laughing or something when he finally found his ' _lady'_. _This_ reaction is just boringggg." Plagg whined

Meeting Tikki distracted him enough to almost forget the girl in his arms; Adrien quickly looked down at her then back up at Tikki and back again.

"Y-You are Ladybug's Kwamii?" Tikki nodded, obviously being patient while he processes this new information. "Ladybug was in my arms… and now Marinette is here instead…Marinette _is_ Ladybug..." he just stared in shock as the little red kwamii smiled and nodded.

Staring at the girl, his shock slowly melted away and was replaced by a pure joyful smile before he pulled her up and tightly embraced her. _'I can't believe I finally found you! And you were so close the whole time! I'm so happy!'_

"See, my boy is smart. He knows this may be the last hug he'll get before your bug realizes he found her out." Plagg snickered.

"Plagg, that's not true! Marinette won't be mad, this wasn't his fault."

"If I recall you've said that before, with _similar_ circumstances, and your bugs still held a grudge for the rest of their time together."

"Those were _different_ circumstances and you know it! Your kittens were too curious for their own good. Now look at what you've done, he looks terrified." Adrien didn't know what kind of face he was making but Plagg had a point… his lady made it very clear their identities were to be kept a secret. He went against her wishes. She was totally going to throw him off the Eiffel tower…

"Adrien? Adrien!" the boy slightly jumped when he felt tiny flippers push against his cheek. Looking down he saw blue eyes filled with concern looking back at him. "Calm down. Don't listen to Plagg. He can be very naughty when it suits him."

"It _always_ suits me Sugar Cube!"

"Quiet you smelly sock. Or no pets for you." Plagg crossed his arms and turned away in submission, mumbling something about how he deserves a lot of pets.

"Now Adrien." She turned back and gave the boy her full attention once again. "Marinette will _not_ be mad at you. She knew there was a chance she would detransform prematurely, but she trusted you enough to protect her, transformed or not. Now we need to get her back or she could get worse. Can you focus on that for her?"

Adrien stared dumbfounded for a moment longer processing what Tikki said. _'My Lady trusted me enough with her most kept secret… she trusted me!'_ He was shocked out of his musing when he saw Tikki starting to float down.

"Tikki are you ok?" Adrien asked as he caught her with his free hand.

"Yes, just a bit tired. It took a lot more power keeping the suit cooler to keep her temperature down."

"She's _that_ sick?" Tikki nodded with concern in her eyes.

Adrien nodded once and took a deep breath. _'Ladybug, I mean Marinette needs me. This is no time to freak out. I will have to process later.'_

"Ok, Tikki. I have some cheese for Plagg, I'm sure he won't mind sharing." Adrien said as he pulled out a triangle of Camembert from his pocket.

"Like hell I won't!" the tiny Kwamii exclaimed as he zipped down and snagged the cheese out of his chosen's hand and proceeded to eat it a good distance away.

"Plagg! You better share!" When Plagg growled Adrien started to stand up prepared to chase the tiny god.

"Don't worry Adrien, he can have it. I don't care much for cheese; honestly, I prefer sweet things, like cookies." Tikki said

"O ok." _'Why can't Plagg eat nice smelling stuff like cookies?'_ "Umm… I don't have any on me, but I'll get you some right away." He started to look around but stopped when he felt little taps on his hand.

"I can wait until we get to Marinette's room. She has some stashed away for me there."

Adrien looked at Plagg and was glad to see that he was almost done with his slice of cheese. He looked back and noticed Fu sitting a few feet away cross-legged, eyes closed.

"Umm… Fu? Are you alright?" Adrien curiously asked

"I am now thanks to you. I truly thought I was never going to escape that prison. You and Ladybug have my many thanks." Fu said, slightly bowing, eyes still closed.

"Uhh… yea no problem… umm… do you think I can ask you a question?"

"Certainly." He said standing and walking to get a better look at the unconscious girl.

"What are you to My La- I mean Ladybug?"

"Such an unexpected question…" Fu started as he reached and gently placed a hand on Marinette's forehead. "I thought our relationship would be clear…"

Adrien felt himself deflate. _'I guess they really are together…'_

"Come. I see Plagg has recharged enough. We must return, she must get healing as soon as possible." Fu ordered.

Adrien nodded before facing the black Kwamii. "Plagg, Claws out!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry, this chapter is so short :-(**

 **I'll do better next time!**

 **Love**

 **~P. Yukiko**


End file.
